


Hand in hand

by Tayani



Series: Magical Creature AU [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical creatures, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Jealousy, Kinda?, Lokichi, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mementos fuckery, Non-standard Anatomy, Persona Sex?, Porn with Feelings, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Ren notices someone following the Thieves in Mementos.His ambush of their stalker does not go exactly to plan, mostly because the "stalker" turns out to be his boyfriend.Ren had always thought Personas were kinda hot.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Magical Creature AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639672
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143





	Hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daifaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daifaux/gifts).



> Kana's AU is, once again, The Best.

Despite how uninviting and dangerous it was, Ren had always found Mementos a comforting place.

It probably didn’t sound very likely - feeling at ease somewhere where at every corner a Shadow could jump out and kill him. He couldn’t help it, though. Long hours of traversing the winding corridors, sometimes with the other Thieves and sometimes alone, made the ever-changing floors bare all their secrets to him.

Like that fact that, while the floor outline would change every time he left and returned to it, there was a limited number of floor outlines in total. Now Ren needed only a few minutes to determine which one they’ve landed on, even without Futaba’s help in mapping them out. Or like the fact that there were other ways of moving through the floors and even going in and out of Mementos as a whole.

No matter its unstable nature, Ren felt right at home here, leading his party with a smile, double-checking if everyone was alright, healing and taking care of everyone’s energy whenever they needed him. He loved these hours of traversing the endless corridors; loved being relied on, having his team trust him, loved being  _ Joker _ .

Which made it all the more jarring when, this time, Ren sensed something unusual following them along the dark tunnels.

It happened right at the start - they spent a while by the entrance, preparing and splitting items when Ren jerked his head up, listening intently, the gesture making the rest of the Thieves fall silent. He was so attuned to Mementos’ strange sounds, the moment he heard something - nothing more than an echo of breath, really, nothing  _ substantial  _ \- it screamed in his ears like a wrong note in a well-known melody.

“What is it, Joker?” Queen asked, eyes searching. Ren forced himself to smile, shaking his head and patting her shoulder carefully in between the spikes.

“Nothing… I think I was hearing things. Thanks for handing the items out for me; shall we go?”

The sound hadn’t repeated itself after that, but the feeling they were being followed persisted. It was like a burning mark right on Ren’s nape, impossible to ignore. And, after their trip to the Metaverse stretched from minutes into hours, carefully, making sure they couldn’t be overheard, Ren shared his concern with the rest of the team. They knew better than to question his intuition and, in hushed voices, they’ve devised a plan.

The luck was on their side - only some fifteen minutes later they stumbled upon an unusually distorted floor of Mementos. Beyond the feeble circle of light around the platform, the corridors were plunged in complete darkness. Ren shared a quick look with the rest of the team.

“You better go alone for this one, Joker,” Queen said, reaching out to gently squeeze his arm in reassurance. “None of us can see as well as you in this place. We’ll join you once you’ve found the way further down, just give us a call.”

Ren smiled, nodding at her and trying to ignore the obviously worried glances from the rest of their team. In his ear, Oracle crackled and came to life, notifying him that the communication line has been established. With one last wave at his comrades, Ren disappeared in the dark corridor, using his Third Eye to look ahead.

He didn’t walk very far. At one point, the jagged wall ended and Ren turned the corner and pressed himself against the wall, peering from behind it and waiting, ready to pounce.

The plan was a simple one. No singular enemy at this level of Mementos could threaten all of the Thieves - if it was just Joker, their stalker might chance an ambush. In the dark corridors, Ren’s Third Eye ability was unique in letting him see. So it followed that if he could separate from the group without rousing the stranger’s suspicion, and if he could then ambush them before being ambushed himself… Well. All he had to do was shout, and all the rest of the Thieves would immediately jump in to support him.

It really felt like a failsafe plan.

Only waiting by the corner, all senses sharpened to the extreme, did Ren really appreciate that, with this particular creature, perhaps it wasn’t failsafe enough.

The stranger moved with grace and silence of a predator on a hunt. Each movement was calculated and soundless, so much so Ren blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things when the strange, black-and-white figure came inching carefully along the tracks. It didn’t look like a shadow - indeed, it was more similar to how Ann, Yusuke and Futaba looked here, merged with their Personas as they were in the Metaverse. In the dark, even with his vision, Ren couldn’t see more than that, though. He inched closer, holding his breath not to startle his prey. A beat passed, then the next; the creature came closer still, and the next moment, Ren was jumping from behind the corner, pinning his prey down to the floor as the thing yelped and thrashed under him.

In his ear, he heard Oracle give a whoop and inform the rest of the Thieves Ren was on the move. She then proceeded to pellet him with questions - did he catch the stranger, was he hurt, did he need help?

Ren opened his mouth, though no words came out. He was too much in shock to speak just now. He was looking into an indignant face of his boyfriend - granted, with much longer horns sticking out of his head and golden eyes where he was used to seeing red.

“Joker? Joker, is everything okay? Did you get them?”

Ren acted before he could think. He smashed his hand against Goro’s mouth and started to talk, praying to god his teammates were not going to question him.

“No- the damn thing escaped!” he said, ignoring how still Goro went under him at that. “Look, it couldn’t have gotten far - I know I can still catch up, but I need to go by myself, I can’t guide you all while giving chase! I don’t know how far it’s going to run, so Mona, get everyone and go home. I’ve got plenty of items and Goho-Ms for when I need to go back.”

There was a shocked silence on the other side of his earpiece and then everyone started talking at once. Ren shook his head, even though he knew his friends couldn’t see it.

“ _ Look _ , we don’t have time for this! I can take whatever’s on these few levels alone. But I can’t do it when I’m worrying whether you guys made it safely out, so  _ go _ !”

That seemed to work. Still and quiet, Ren waited until he could hear Oracle confirm with him they were leaving and then, once complete silence fell around the two of them and his earpiece de-materialized, he finally knew they were gone. Carefully, Ren released his boyfriend, turning his attention back at him.

It proved to be a mistake - the moment Goro’s arms were free, he pounced, the two of them tumbling down the tracks. Ren shrieked, grasping onto Goro’s arms when-

“Wait! Stop thrashing about, the floors here are-”

They rolled again and before he could finish his sentence, Ren’s back hit not the ground of Mementos, but nothingness - and they fell through. 

He had only ever fallen through while abroad Monabus, and Mona always needed healing after a fall like that. Now, the thought instantly dominated Ren’s mind and presented him with the conclusion that, not protected by anything, this was going to  _ hurt _ . He braced himself, expecting a painful, bone-crushing drop to the ground. Instead, he heard Goro give another panicked shriek and felt his boyfriend’s arms wrap around him tightly before the whole world seemed to give them a sudden jerk.

Ren opened his eyes.

They were still falling, but not anywhere near the dangerous speed from before. If anything, the brightly lit platform underneath seemed to be floating steadily towards them. Above the two of them, flapping to break their fall, was a pair of enormous white wings. 

It came as a shock to Ren, all these months ago, to learn that while Magical Creatures could still enter the Metaverse, the way their appearance changed differed from humans. Where all that would change in Ren were his clothes and mask, someone like Ann changed her whole appearance. Not simply summoning her Persona but merging with her, she’d be even more formidable here than her real-life counterpart could ever dream of being.

In theory, he should have expected that if Goro had a Persona, it would work the same way for him.

In practice, Ren was currently sitting on the floor of Mementos, mouth hanging open, staring at the breathtaking sight before him.

Goro looked down at him, his golden eyes shining bright. He was tall and there were sharp, jagged edges on his silhouette where Ren was used to seeing soft curves. His hair and skin had changed, too, white-and-black stripes zig-zagging all over his body while long braids hung heavily behind him. And then, there were Goro’s wings. Snow-white, huge and impossibly soft; Ren had never wanted to touch something more in his entire life. He reached his hand out, still somewhat dazed by the fall and the revelation - only for Goro to growl at him and pounce on him again, pinning him to the ground.

“...seriously? You want us to fall through one more floor?” Ren deadpanned, seemingly unfazed by the fact he was being forced on the ground, hands pinned over his head. He looked straight into his boyfriend’s golden eyes and smiled, leaning up, brushing their noses together.

He barely managed to dodge getting his face rammed into by Goro’s horns.

“Goro!”

Golden eyes focused on him. There was a turmoil of emotions in them, ones Ren wasn’t sure how to read. He let out a breath and closed his eyes, relaxing in Goro’s grip.

“You can kill me if that’s what you’re planning to do,” he said, feeling only mild surprise at the fact he meant what he was saying. “But I know you’re not going to. If you wanted to pretend to be a big bad monster, you shouldn’t have saved my life just now. That fall, without the usual protection Mona offers us? I’d be really hurt by it, if not killed.” 

Goro still refused to answer him, but Ren felt his grip letting up. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes, watching as Goro’s snarl transformed into apprehension. His boyfriend’s eyes soon lost the wild edge to them, turned softer. Ren leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Thank you for saving my life,” he said. Goro shook his head at him.

“I’m the one who put you in danger in the first place,” he said, sitting back, allowing Ren to follow him up. The raven did so, leaning back on his elbows, still admiring his boyfriend’s changed silhouette.

“Well, I was the one who ambushed you first, so let’s call it even. Granted, while I do know you’re one of a kind… I had no idea you have a Persona, Goro. Neither did I expect you’d follow us all the way down here.”

That seemed, again, to be the wrong thing to say. Ren’s hands were grabbed and pinned over his head all over again as the weight of his boyfriend pushed him down into the ground. Goro’s face was suddenly dangerously close, all furious eyes and bared fangs.

“Of course. Because you know everything about me; you know everything about everyone, don’t you,  _ Joker _ ? Are you disappointed? Disgusted, to see me as I am? Are you-”

“Are you an idiot?” Ren interrupted, staring up at his boyfriend incredulously. Goro stared right back. Ren sighed. 

“You should have known by now I consider you gorgeous in your true form, Goro. In this one - even more so, honestly. You’re lovely,” he said earnestly. “I wish I’d known before, but… well, it’s not like I told you  _ I  _ have a Persona, either. I haven’t told you I’m a Phantom Thief.”

“Neither did you introduce me to your merry band of touchy-feely friends,” Goro snarled, the claws his fingers ended in digging painfully into Ren’s wrists, just shy of breaking the skin.

“Well, how was I supposed to do  _ that _ ?” Ren hissed, trying to wiggle free. “Go ‘ _ hello guys, this is my boyfriend, famous detective and undercover Magical Creature, yes, the one who’s constantly on our trail _ ’? Yeah, because that would go well.”

“Really. That’s your charming reason for making certain they don’t know I exist? You were  _ worried  _ about me? Don’t make me laugh. Or was it also your  _ worry  _ for me that made you so happy to let them rub their scent all over you?”

“...huh?” Ren blinked up, genuinely at a loss of what his boyfriend was getting at. Goro let out a frustrated growl, his claws moving down, scratching against the spot on his forearm where-

“...wait,” Ren said as it suddenly clicked. “You… Oh, for fuck’s sake. You can’t be seriously jealous of  _ Queen _ , of all people.”

Goro jumped off him as if he was burnt, feathers bristling.

“I’m not-!”

“Yeah, aren’t you? Cause you’re acting like a goddamn ass just because a girl  _ grabbed my forearm _ , Goro.”

The magical creature huffed, turning his nose up and crossing his arms over his chest.

“ _ You  _ may think that’s all she did. I know scent marking when I see one. And I don’t-”

“Goro,” Ren said, trying his best to keep the amusement out of his voice. Suddenly, the whole situation felt ridiculous. His boyfriend scoffed.

“ _ What _ .”

“Queen’s a human. She literally doesn’t even  _ have _ a scent to mark people with.”

“That’s what  _ you _ -”

“She’s also a lesbian.”

Goro’s mouth dropped open in an almost comical show of surprise. It was too much; in the sudden silence, Ren started to laugh.

“Oh- shut up!” Goro growled, though it was less murderous intent and more embarrassment this time. He tried to grab Ren’s wrists again but missed, allowing Ren to make use of the opening and wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck instead, pulling him close.

“You’re ridiculous,” Ren said, shaking his head in amusement. “All this stalking, all this  _ drama _ , all because you got jealous.”

Goro pursed his lips and refused to look at him. Ren sighed.

“Goro…” he said, in a much softer voice this time. He moved one hand to cup his lover’s cheek, brushing one of the thinner braids behind Goro’s ear.

“What this time?”

“Look at me.”

And, once his boyfriend did, Ren leaned up again and pressed the sweetest kiss to his lips.

“I get you’re feeling insecure… I really do. I  _ was  _ hiding stuff from you, even though I shouldn’t have. I guess… it’s not difficult to tell yourself there’s been  _ more  _ stuff I was lying to you about, too. But, for what it’s worth… Look, the only reason why I didn’t tell you about my involvement with the Phantom Thieves is that it isn’t just my secret to keep. And I couldn’t very well betray  _ your  _ secret to my friends in lieu of explaining why I want to tell you. But, I swear… That’s the only thing I’ve ever kept from you. There isn’t anyone else I’m interested in. No one else could ever measure up to you anyway,” Ren smiled, allowing his eyes to drag over Goro’s magnificent figure. He was so much taller here, so much more powerful; Ren wanted to kiss him all over, discover every new inch of his boyfriend.

Goro stared at him in disbelief.

“You…” he breathed, shaking his head. “You really are incomprehensible. Aren’t you… angry? Disgusted with me? I mean, even if for some reason your idiocy failed to let you see  _ I  _ was lying to you, as well…  _ Surely  _ you can’t find  _ this  _ attractive,” Goro gestured vaguely at himself, a look of distaste passing his lips. Ren stared up at him.

“Now  _ you  _ can’t be serious,” he said. Goro frowned down at him. Ren groaned, covering his face with his hands before looking up at his boyfriend again.

“Goro. You’re hot. And I mean that in the sense, you’re hot always, but right now? Off the charts.”

Honestly, if he didn’t know it might just ruin the moment, Ren would have laughed out loud at the kind of look Goro gave him in return. But, instead of that, he opted for a smile and letting his hands rest on his lover’s jutted hips, admiring how well they fitted there. Goro swallowed thickly; he was still frowning, though.

“You don’t believe me,” Ren said. It wasn’t a question. Goro looked away from him.

“Well, can you blame me? I’m…  _ monstrous _ , I’d never-”

“Maybe I just find that hot. Don’t judge my kinks, honey,” Ren said. Finally, that managed to pull a startled chuckle out of his boyfriend. Grinning, Ren pulled himself up and flipped them over, straddling Goro’s lap.

“...so,” he said, in a voice that was suddenly much less amused and much more seductive. “Wanna see just  _ how  _ hot I find you?”

“W- you can’t mean-” Goro stuttered, all the bravado from before gone. Ren waited patiently for his boyfriend to finish, wrapping his arms once again around his neck and pressing a gentle kiss to Goro’s cheek. If what else he was feeling was any indication, Goro wasn’t  _ entirely  _ opposed to the idea. But then…

Ren felt Goro’s hands come up, running over his sides and tightening securely around his hips. Then, looking away and blushing in embarrassment, Goro spoke again.

“You’re insane. I do admit, I’m…  _ intrigued _ , but… Metaverse, it… It does strange things with my body when I come here. I don’t want to risk… even if my heat isn’t in a while, with what crazy logic this place has, I wouldn’t…”

For the second time that day, Goro’s reasoning just suddenly clicked in Ren’s mind. His expression softened, his smile turned less seductive and more affectionate. Resting his hands over Goro’s, Ren leaned in, kissing him again.

“Good thing that, with what I had in mind, you won’t be risking anything,” he said. And, once Goro’s eyes were fully focused on him…

“You’ve complained I’ve been going around letting other people scent me, haven’t you? Well… how about  _ you _ claim me this time, Goro? So that everyone knows, without a doubt, who I belong to?”

It was like flipping a switch. For just a second, Ren watched his boyfriend sit still, letting what he just said sink in. The next moment he was being pulled into a hot, demanding kiss, Goro’s hands roaming freely over his body, purring in appreciation once he discovered the sleeveless shirt hiding underneath Joker’s coat. Ren didn’t complain - far from it, in fact. He gave himself over willingly, holding on for dear life as his boyfriend tore at his clothes, trying to get to the flesh beneath.

After their first time during Goro’s mating heat, they’ve only had sex a couple more times. It was every bit as lovely as the first one, even if less intense. They’ve learnt their bodies, learnt the ways of giving one another pleasure, spent hours experimenting and trying out everything that came to mind.

This, however… Ren had never experienced anything like this. And they were just getting started…

“It was driving me mad, seeing you today,” Goro’s voice rumbled in Ren’s ear, his lips moving hotly down the raven’s throat. “The way all of  _ them  _ kept looking at you, touching you… I wanted to steal you away, show them you’re  _ mine _ -”

“Mmm…” Ren moaned, starting to tug at his clothes as well, eager to bare himself for his boyfriend’s kisses. “I’d have loved that… Actually, I think you  _ did  _ steal me away.”

Goro looked up, his eyes burning with want and all Ren could do was grin as he pulled off his shirt.

“What a good  _ thief  _ you make, honey,” he said, wrapping his arms around Goro’s shoulders and pulling him close, pressing him against his chest.

“Can you hear how much my heart longs to be stolen by you, my prince?” Ren purred. Goro chuckled against him and bit at his nipple in response, pulling a startled moan from the raven.

“Sap,” he said, smirking mischievously. Ren was about to give him some clever comeback, though it had proven quite impossible with his lover now hell-bent on shutting him up.

Goro was different like this, in his Metaverse body. He could get dominant and possessive in the real world, too, but right now that seemed to be cranked up to eleven. His mouth was full of sharp teeth that sunk, again and again, in the flesh on Ren’s chest, marking him and drawing pinpricks of blood. His tongue, too - so long and ruby-red, lapping up at the marks, teasing Ren’s nipples, pulling more and more wanton sounds out of him.

And then, it turned out Goro’s hair was even more different than Ren initially thought it was.

One of the thick braids wrapping tightly around Ren’s wrist pulled a startled gasp from him. Soon, more followed. He’d been restrained and pulled up, allowing his lover to do away with his pants and underwear, leaving him naked and on his mercy.

Ren had never been this hard in his  _ life _ .

“You’re so cute… how did those charming little friends of yours call you? Ah yes…  _ Joker _ …”

His codename felt downright indecent on Goro’s tongue, making a shiver pass through Ren’s body. His boyfriend chuckled, dragging his claws slowly down his sides. Goro’s hands wrapped around Ren’s thighs and slowly spread him open. Ren allowed this; his breath hitching at the realization of just how debauched he must be looking right now.

“I wonder, just how should I have you,” Goro said in a conversational tone, as if his hands weren’t massaging Ren’s thighs, teasing him with touches just  _ barely  _ away from where he needed them. “I suppose I could have a  _ taste  _ of just how excited you are right now… or…”

His lover smiled and Ren felt his mind go blank from just how  _ hot  _ the look Goro sent him was. Slowly, he stood up, facing Ren in all his glory, and for the first time, Ren saw Goro’s cock, golden and  _ huge _ and- well, just as well he was being held up because the sight alone made his knees go weak.

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Ren said, moaning when he saw his lover twitch at that. Goro blinked at him, but the momentary surprise passed quickly. All of a sudden, Ren was being lowered onto his knees, Goro’s sharp claws scratching over his scalp.

“Oh yeah? Ready to beg for it, are you, Joker?”

“Yes, fuck,  _ yes _ ,” Ren babbled, reaching out, hands resting on Goro’s hips as he rubbed his cheek shamelessly against his cock. “ _ Please _ ,” he purred, batting his lashes up at him, and then, for heightened effect, added:

“ _ Make me yours _ .”

He heard his lover growl, his claws digging painfully into his skin. And then…

“Prepare yourself for me,” Goro ordered and Ren could do nothing but scramble to fulfil his command.

He was expecting some pain regardless - Goro’s grith alone would account for that - but to his surprise, Ren found he didn’t need to have worried too much. His fingers reached behind himself, brushing against his entrance, and discovered he was already wet and pliant there, slick dripping out of him and down his thighs. Goro had noticed, too; Ren could  _ feel  _ the low chuckle resonating from his boyfriend’s chest as he pulled Ren up so that he was straddling Goro’s lap once more.

“Now  _ there’s  _ a nice little surprise,” Goro purred into his ear and Ren smiled despite the deep blush staining his cheeks.

“Cognition, I think,” he said back, pulling himself closer against his lover’s chest. “Guess I just really can’t wait to be fucked by you.”

“I’ll never understand you, Ren,” Goro said, massaging his hands down the raven’s back and positioning him just the way he wanted, the tip of his cock teasing Ren’s wet entrance.

“It’s strange enough you are not repulsed by me in the real world; strange enough you let me fuck you out there, despite the fact I’m an omega. But this?” Goro laughed, spreading his wings behind him for emphasis. “You’re into some strange- _ ah _ !”

Fed up with his boyfriend’s self-depreciation spree, Ren decided it was time to shut him up. He thrust his hips down, gritting his teeth through the painful stretch and took Goro’s cock all the way down to the base. He could barely make it; he was so  _ big _ , filling him up so much Ren felt like he was going to burst. His walls convulsed around his lover’s cock and Ren moaned, feeling every inch, every vein, every bit of Goro rubbing against him.

His whole body trembled; was he not being supported by his lover’s hands, Ren might have just slipped right off and fainted. He felt Goro take a sharp breath, his hips twitching, eager to move and yet still controlling himself, careful not to hurt Ren in any way.

“Maybe I just love my boyfriend,” Ren slurred, feeling his body relax, accept Goro inside him. The other’s grip on him tightened.

“...you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I’m saying the truth,” Ren whispered, cupping Goro’s cheeks. In the hazy state his mind was in right now, he couldn’t say anything else but the truth, really.

“I love you so much, Goro,” Ren purred, experimentally lifting his hips a bit, ignoring the sting of pain and his lover’s breath catching in his throat. “So, so much. In every world, in every form. You’re the only one for me…”

Ren moved, slowly, up and down, testing just how much his body could take. With every thrust, the pain ebbed away, pushed aside by the overwhelming pleasure. Goro didn’t respond to him, didn’t say he loved him back, but that was alright. On some level, Ren understood there was much more his boyfriend hid from him, some deep torment he wasn’t allowed to witness just yet. He was okay with it. Right now, with Goro’s truest form ravishing him completely, all he cared about was making love to him and letting him know that this was alright. That no matter who he was,  _ what  _ he was… Ren would accept it all.

“You feel so good inside me, Goro,” Ren moaned, wrapping his legs around his lover, trying to get some leverage so he could move easier. Up and down, up and down; Ren’s pace grew desperate. His every sensitive spot was being rubbed and massaged so intensely it was too much and not enough at the same time. At this rate, even with Goro holding still, he’ll soon be-

“...I hate you.”

Ren’s movement stopped. His eyes, glazed over with lust and unshed tears alike, stared at his lover’s face. Goro was looking away from him, his grip on Ren’s body painfully tight. His lips were pressed together; he looked like he could hardly control himself.

“I’ve had… there was so much I still needed to do. I had  _ plans _ ; goals I had sold my soul to achieve. And then you come in, blessed with power, friendship, everything I ever wanted… and you’re ready to throw it all away, for someone like  _ me _ ? I hate it. I hate it so much. I’ve had so little from the very start, and yet you prance into my life and take even that away from me. And all I’m left wanting, all I’m left caring about… is  _ you _ .”

Suddenly, Ren felt himself being pushed down, onto his discarded clothes. His back arched off the ground as, the next second, Goro was on him, thrusting desperately inside him again.

“I want you,” Goro cried, biting sharply in the crook of Ren’s neck. “I want you, all to myself. Fuck everything else; if you mean it, if you truly love me, knowing  _ what  _ I am…”

“I do,” Ren gasped, reaching to hold onto his lover, pulling him close, closer still; he could not bear to be even an inch apart from him. Once he finally did move, Goro set up a punishing pace. It was everything Ren wanted and he needed, craved even more of it.

“Ren-”

There was nothing left but this; Ren’s name burning hot on Goro’s lips and getting lost in their kiss. They pressed against one another, wild and desperate, chasing their releases and doing their best to stave them off at the same time. Ren lost count of how many marks Goro gifted him with, of how many moans and pleas for more he pulled out of his abused throat. There was nothing else; the world disappeared and there were only the two of them, locked in a tight embrace, not ready to let go.

When they did finally reach their peak, it was together, trembling in each other’s arms as the waves of their orgasms crashed over their exhausted bodies. Slowly, the outside world began to bleed in. The sting of cold air against their skin, the sound of heavy breathing, the soreness and sticky wetness of their sweat.

Arms trembling from exhaustion, Ren tightened his hold on his lover, pressing kisses all over his face. Goro grunted in response, shuddering in his boyfriend’s embrace.

“I love you,” Ren whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Goro’s eyes fluttered open as he stared up at him. They were filled in equal parts with fear and wonder. Ren smiled, caressing his lover’s cheek.

“You don’t have to reply,” he said before Goro could react. “I don’t mind. I know there’s… a lot of stuff for you to think over and explain. I doubt I know even half of the story, myself. But… I’m sure of what I feel. And I want you to know that, no matter what.”

Goro’s eyelids slid shut again. He buried his face in Ren’s chest, careful not to hit him with his horns in the process, and let out a bitter laugh.

“I’ll never understand you,” he said in a small voice. Ren didn’t push. He continued to hold his lover, stroke down his hair and shower him in kisses.

Perhaps, admitting he couldn’t comprehend him was, for now, as far as Goro dared go. And, just for the time being... Ren decided he didn’t need anything else.

He took it as a compliment, anyway.


End file.
